marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Johnny Blaze (Earth-616)
Echte naam: Jonathan Blaze Bijnamen: Johnny Blaze, John, JB Aliassen: Geen Status Beroep: Stunt rijder, avonturier Legale status: Amerikaans staatsburger zonder strafblad Identiteit: Geheim Echtelijke staat: Getrouwd Groeps affiniteit:Midnight Sons, Legion of Monsters, Quentin Carnival, The Champions New Fantastic Four Operatiebasis: Mobiel, Quentin Carnival Herkomst Lang geleden werd een mystiek voorwerp vervaardigd uit het bloed dat de originele “Spirits of Vengeance” bevatte. Dit voorwerp, bekend als het Medaillon van Kracht (Medallion of Power) brak uiteindelijk in verschillende stukken die werden vastgezet in de bloedlijn van de Kale familie. De demon Mephisto zocht deze stukken Medaillon en ontmoette Noble, de eerste van de Kale familie die was beïnvloed door zijn stuk van het medaillon. Hij veranderde door de Spirit of Vengeance in de Ghost Rider van de 18e eeuw. Mephisto faalde om het stuk medaillon van Noble af te nemen, en hield sindsdien de Kale familie in de gaten. In de jaren die volgden nam Noble’s geest, en daarmee de Spirit of Vengeance, steeds bezit van een lid van de Kale familie Geboorte plaats: Waukegan, Illinois Familieleden: Barton (vader, overleden), Naomi Kale (moeder, overleden), Craig "Crash" Simpson (stiefvader, overleden), Mona Simpson (stiefmoeder, overleden), Roxanne Simpson Blaze (wife), Craig Blaze (son), Emma Blaze (daughter) Ghost Rider (Dan Ketch) (broer), Barbara Ketch (zus, overleden) Eerste optreden: MARVEL SPOTLIGHT #5 Geschiedenis Johnny Blaze Johnny Blaze, een stunt motorrijder/waaghals, was de zoon van Barton Blaze en Naomi Kale. Johnnys ouders deden mee aan een stuntshow. Naomi was echter op de hoogte van de vloek die op haar familie rustte vanwege de stukken medaillon. Toen Naomi echter bang werd dat Johnny hetzelfde zou overkomen als haar, verliet ze Johnny en haar man. Ze nam hun andere twee kinderen mee en gaf ze aan een vrouw genaamd Francis Ketch. Toen Barton kort daarna stierf, werd Johnny geadopteerd door Crash en Mona Simpson, twee collega’s van Johnnys ouders. Zij vertelden Johnny dat zijn echte moeder was overleden, in de hoop dat dit minder pijnlijk voor hem zou zijn dan het feit dat zijn moeder hem in de steek had gelaten. Naomi maakte ondertussen een deal met Mephisto om te voorkomen dat Johnny de Ghost Rider zou worden. Mephisto verraadde Naomi echter met de mededeling dat hoewel Johnny niet langer beïnvloed zou raken door de Spirit of Vengeance, hij toch een Ghost Rider zou worden. Toen Johnny ontdekte dat Crash Simpson, die hij inmiddels als zijn vader beschouwde, binnenkort zou sterven aan kanker riep Johnny de hulp in van Mephisto. Hij verkocht zijn ziel aan Mephisto in ruil voor Crash’ genezing. Crash genas inderdaad, maar stierf later alsnog vanwege een misluke stunt. Johnny wist echter aan Mephisto te ontsnappen toen die zijn ziel kwam opeisen. Uit wraak bond Mephisto Johnnys aan de demon Zarathos, en veranderde hem zo in de Ghost Rider. Johnny was, net als zijn verloren broer Danny Ketch een directe afstammeling van Noble Kale (Johnnys achternaam Blaze kwam van zijn vader, en Danny’s achternaam Ketch van zijn adtoptiemoeder). Johnny zou oorspronkelijk de volgende in de Kale familie zijn die het gastlichaam van Noble Kale zou worden, maar dankzij de deal die zijn moeder met Mephisto maakte ging dit niet door. In plaats daarvan werd Johnny het gastlichaam van de demon Zarathos. Zarathos verloor bij de verbinding met Johnny echter zijn geheugen en was volledig onder Johnny’s controle, die zijn krachten gebruikte om een superheld te worden. Nadat Ketch stierf, keerde Johnny Blaze terug als de Ghost Rider. Maar ditmaal wel als de Spirit of Vengeance. Daniel Ketch Daniel Ketch en zijn zus Barbera werden sinds Naomi Kale hun achterliet opgevoed door Francis Ketch. De twee werden aangevallen door een bende gangsters en vluchtten naar een schroothoop waar Daniel een motorfiets vond met daarop een mystieke sigil. Toen hij hem aanraakte, werd hij veranderd in de Ghost Rider. Deze Ghost Rider was vrijwel identiek aan de vorige, hoewel zijn kostuum en motorfiets wat moderner waren dan die van zijn voorganger. Hij opende de aanval op de gangsters, maar was niet in staat zijn zus te redden. Zij raakte door haar zware verwondingen in een coma, en werd later vermoord door Blackout. Toen Ghost Rider lid werd van de Midnight Sons, stierf hij tweemaal. De eerste keer door toedoen van de vampierjager Blade, die toen onder invloed was van Darkhold. De tweede maal toen hij met Zarathos vocht. Beide keren kwam hij weer tot leven. Later werd onthuld dat Daniel Ketch en Johnny Blaze broers waren, en er een vloek op hun familie rustte. In tegenstelling tot Johnny, die zijn krachten verkreeg van Zarathos, werd Daniel de Ghost Rider vanwege de vloek op zijn familie. Via de motor die hij had gevonden werd hij het volgende gastlichaam van Noble Kale. Daar waar Johnny en Zarathos constant met elkaar vochten om controle over het lichaam, werkten Daniel en Noble samen. Daniel stierf uiteindelijk, maar de Spirit of Vengeance die met hem was verbonden via de motorfiets bleef bestaan. uiterlijke kenmerken Lengte: 5' 10" Gewicht: 90 kg Ogen: Blauw Haar: Rossig Bijzonderheden: Vlammende schedel/skelet. Krachten Spierkracht niveau: Ghost Rider kan 5 ton opdrukken. :*''Imuun voor fysieke schade: :*Mystieke krachten: :*Manipuleren van hellevuur: :*Mystieke ketting projectie: :*Pijnlijke blik: '''Vaardigheden:' Blaze is een zeer goede stuntrijder en bezit kennis over het Hulpmiddelen Uitrusting: Geen Transport: Motorfiets dat getransformeerd kan worden door hellevuur. Wapens: Nu een mystieke ketting en voorheen een geweer, pistolen en messen. Notities * Geen Optreden in andere media Ghost Rider (film) * Nicolas Cage als Ghost Rider in de fim in 2007 geregiseerd door Mark Steven Johnson. Blackheart, Mephisto en Scarecrow zijn de tegenstanders. Kijk ook naar * Karakter galerij: * Fan-Art galerij: * Optredens van * Quotations by Gerelateerde artikelen * Ghost Rider Userbox Links * Ghost Rider (2007) at IMDB Referenties * Ghostrider op wikipedia (NL) * 1991 Marvel Universe Cards #142 * 1992 Marvel Universe Cards #44 * 1993 Marvel Universe Cards #103 * 1994 Marvel Universe Cards #136 * '94 Flair #30 (trading card) * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_Rider_%28film%29 ---- Category:Karakters Category:Levende Karakters Category:Mannelijke Karakters Category:Goede Karakters Category:Amerikaan Category:Blauwe Ogen Category:Blond Haar Category:Lid van de Champions of Los Angeles Category:Versmolten Karakters Category:Lid van de Midnight Sons